Notorious
by Rinette34
Summary: The PC has split, and drama, backstabbing, and romance is in the air. Alicia, after being dumped by Cam and cheated on by Josh, is getting revenge on everyone who hurt her, including school sluts, Massie and Olivia, and Nikki Dalton who stabbed her back.
1. Backstabbing and Cheating

_The Pretty Committee broke apart because of many reasons._

_First, Massie Block, the bitches of all bitches, made out with Alicia's boyfriend, Cam Fisher, the cute Briarwood guy with the two different colored eyes._

_Alicia started dating Massie ex, Josh Hotz, to make both Massie and Cam jealous, and it worked. She's now dating Josh Hotz, and has gotten even prettier than she ever was._

_Massie dumped Cam, and hung out with Dylan Marvil, her fall back friend, and that wannabe Olivia Ryan who's IQ is 3 degrees below dog crap. Dylan is stuck because she's being blackmailed._

_Claire Lyons and Kristen Gregory stayed friends with Alicia, and loathe both Massie and Dylan for the reasons._

_Kristen called Dylan fat, and said she's be better off in rehab, causing the insecure red head to break down. Now, Dylan is anorexic._

_Alicia and Massie are in a full on war to see who will succeed after everything that had happened their freshman year. Now, it's time to show everyone who they really are._

**The It Café**

**Westchester, New York**

**September 13, Sunday**

**5:38 P.M.**

_~How it started, and how it all shall end~_

Alicia raised her glass, and gave a toast. To a life with Josh and her best friends, and a life without Massie to get in the way. Kristen Gregory, Claire Lyons, and Nikki Dalton all sat around her with Alicia's boyfriend, Josh Hotz, Kristen's boyfriend, Derrick Harrington, Claire's boyfriend, Dempsey Solomon, and Nikki's boyfriend Chris Plovert.

"Tomorrow starts our sophomore year," Alicia announced, smiling at her boyfriend, and hugging her best friends who had stuck by her, even though Massie hadn't. Alicia shook that thought out of her head, and faced her friends again. The faces of the people who liked her, and didn't think she was a slut. She was so lucky.

"We need to go shopping." Nikki stated. Nikki was the newest member of the Legacy, Alicia's Clique, and Alicia's famed beta. She had jet black hair and a devilish glint in her icy cold blue eyes. Alicia knew she had a reputation as a backstabber, but didn't really think that much about it. Yet. If Nikki ever got her paws on Josh…

"Yeah," Kristen murmured. Kristen hadn't really changed much, besides dating Derrick. Everyone knew Derrick liked Alicia, but know one said anything about it. Alicia knew Derrick would have to break up with Kristen, admitting his true feelings, and then Kristen would start sobbing, and call Alicia a boyfriend stealer. Alicia rolled her chocolate brown eyes just thinking about it. She didn't know she liked Derrick, though he was cute. He was constantly IMing her, and telling her how cute she was…She wondered how Kristen would react.

Josh suddenly jumped up, looking nervous. Alicia watched him, and then glared.

"Where are you going?" She asked suspiciously. She saw Nikki perk up, and wondered why. Josh turned to his girlfriend, and kissed her rosy cheek.

"I forgot I had to baby-sit my little sister," He answered. Alicia watched him grab his soda, and leap from his chair, like baby-sitting his sister was the best thing ever. Nikki rolled her bleu eyes, and focused on her chicken salad.

"Why do his parents make him baby-sit? It's so lame." Alicia didn't answer and watched as Derrick folded his napkin. Twice. Something was on his mind. Finally, much to Alicia's despair, he turned to Kristen.

"Kristen, I think we need to breakup," He said loudly, ignoring everyone staring. Alicia squeezed her eyes shut, and shook with frustration. Derrick just made things a lot more complicated. Kristen gasped her aqua blue eyes wide. Alicia watched as she sniffled pathetically. Even Claire Lyons, one of the nicest, most romantically idiotic girls ever rolled her eyes. Kristen had to know it wasn't working out.

"You're breaking up with me?" Kristen squeaked, jumping to her feet, and knocking over Claire's cucumber water. When Derrick nodded, she growled, and knocked over her chair, facing him. People were starting to stare, and Alicia was getting mad at her for causing a scene.

"Kris, sit down," She ordered, patting the empty chair next to her. Derrick shot her a glance, and pointed to Alicia.

"Kristen, I like Alicia." Alicia reddened as everyone turned to look at her. Derrick was going to pay for this, and if Kristen dared to tell her off…

Kristen spun on her heel, tears streaming down her cheeks. She glared at Alicia, like it was all her fault.

"You stabbed my back," She whispered, expecting sympathy, but getting none. Nikki sighed, and ate a piece of chicken. Alicia stood up also, and folded her arms across her chest, anger radiating from her. Kristen was dead.

"I never did," She said calmly. "If Derrick likes me, that's your problem, ok? If I don't like Derrick, you can't get mad at me." Kristen still glared, and Alicia was still angry. How dare Kristen accuse her in public like that! She didn't like Derrick.

~_Aw, but you will. You will."_

**Josh's house**

**September 13, Sunday**

**8:00 P.M.**

Claire

Alicia was going to thank her for the rest of her life. The camera was in her hand, and she was at Josh's bedroom window while he made out with Nikki Dalton, the skank. Trying to be quiet, she raised the camera, and snapped, dreaming of how hurt Alicia would be after Cam Fisher just cheated on her. Would Alicia go out with Derrick? Or would she go with Cam?

But, if it was one thing, Alicia Rivera didn't do do-overs. If you broke her heart, it was most likely a done deal. Alicia was Claire's best friend. She would strive to protect her.

"Claire?" Nikki stumbled out of the house, her eyes wide with fear. Josh was two steps behind her. Claire grinned, and held up a camera. It felt great. All the times Nikki had gossiped about her…

"You can't!" Josh said, shaking his head. "Please don't show Alicia!" Claire only laughed and shook her blond curls.

"Sorry, whores, but Alicia's my best friend," She said in a suave voice. "Wait till I show her this picture. She'll be destroyed. And believe me; she won't forgive either of you." Josh bit his lip, and Claire could see Nikki was trying not to cry, but Claire could have cared less. As she started off for the Rivera Estate, she waved sweetly, and turned towards Josh, who had followed her.

"Karma," She said once, and walked off.

~Alicia~

Alicia would never cry again. Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, and Nikki Dalton were going down. They had hurt her, and it was her turn to hurt them. She debated calling Josh, and telling him it was over, but she decided against it. Instead, she IMed Nikki.

**SpanishHottie: Hey! **

**BlondeDevil: Um…hey, A! Have u talked 2 C lately?**

Alicia smiled. Nikki wanted to know if Claire had told her yet. This was going to be good.

**SpanishHottie: Um, no. Why?**

**BlondeDevil: NVM. So, what's up?**

**SpanishHottie: I have figured out who's going 2 be in my Clique. Here's the list:**

**Alicia Rivera**

**Claire Lyons**

**Juliet Whitefield**

**BlondeDevil: Um, only 3?**

**SpanishHottie: Yep. Why?**

**BlondeDevil: What about me? **

**SpanishHottie: Call me.**

Alicia signed off, and waited for her cell to ring. Nikki was clearly confused. But, she wouldn't be for long…

Bring, bring…Bring, bring

"Hey, Nikki! What was your question?" Alicia said sweetly.

"Um, why aren't I on that list?" She asked. Alicia chuckled.

"Because, we're not friends, honey," She said calmly. "You really think I forgive hoes who kiss my boyfriend? You were so wrong! Go! Hang out with Josh! Hang with Massie, and see if I care. I'll miss you!" Alicia hung up, and laughed out loud. Nikki probably thought that she was so hurt, she wouldn't plot revenge. But she wasn't that hurt!

Alicia still felt bad. She had really liked Josh. He was her everything, and then he had betrayed her.

Alicia felt the tears escalating, when her cell rang. If it was Nikki…

"Hola!"

"Um, Alicia? It's me, Josh." Alicia gasped, and resisted the urge to throw the phone across the room.

"See you never," She snapped, forgetting her promise never to cry again as the tears rolled down her makeup covered cheeks. Even hearing his voice hurt.

"So, Claire told you." Idiot.

"Hell yeah, Hotz!" Alicia shouted, her whole form shaking. "Don't ever call me again! I hate you! Why would you do this to me? Right after Cam hurt me? What is wrong with you? I'm changing numbers!" For the second time that night, Alicia hung up in someone's face.

Alicia collapsed unto her pillow, and sobbed. It was really hitting her now. She hated them for hurting her. The only real friend she had was Claire. Kristen didn't like her because Derrick did, and everyone else would just use her. Alicia realized everything was messed up. Massie was a psycho. Kristen was a whiny brat, and Dylan was anorexic.

Alicia sat up, and re-did her makeup. It was Alicia's time to shine. She would show Josh what he threw away, and she would show Nikki what she caused.

Alicia was a fighter.

**Briarwood Prep High School**

**September 14, Monday**

**7:43 A.M.**

~Nikki~

Nikki knew she was dead when Alicia had called her the other night. Alicia had sounded so sweet, so kind, and so calm. But, Nikki knew better. Alicia was plotting revenge, and Nikki had no one to run to who wouldn't turn her over to Alicia whenever she got the chance. She caught sight of Alicia and Claire climbing out of Alicia's black limo. They looked great without looking like sluts. Strangely, Nikki still admired Alicia's confidence.

Alicia walked right past her, her head turned upwards. Claire coughed when they passed, but other than that, they refused to acknowledge that she even existed. It hurt. Nikki struggled against her emotions, and dug through her Prada bag for her cell.

"Ugh," She groaned. Her cell phone was on her night stand. She saw Massie. She looked just, EW. She and Olivia were the best sluts ever, and everyone steered clear of them except the guys. They were gross, and lacked integrity and dignity. Nikki shuddered, and made sure they wouldn't cross her path. She didn't want any of Massie's germs rubbing off on her.

Unfortuneately, Massie and Olivia walked right up to her, huge fake smiles on their faces. Nikki gulped at Massie's mini skirt, and Olivia mid drift top. They were really pushing it…Didn't everyone already know they were easy?

"So, we heard about what happened between you and EW-licia," Massie snapped, smirking. Nikki wanted to shout that she liked Alicia, and still wanted to be her friend. But, she just rolled her eyes, and took a step back. Olivia giggled too late.

I sighed, and brushed my blond hair back, and attempted to pass them. But, of course, Massie's disgustingly pretty sidekick, Olivia, blocked me, and shook her head.

"You're apart of my group now," Massie commanded, smiling. What made her think she was going to join the Slut Union? Nikki laughed in spite of the situation, and grinned.

"You're funny," She giggled. "I have no intention of joining your little gross group. I'll do fine on my own." Massie wasn't laughing, and neither was Olivia. They stared at her like she was an alien from another planet.

"Yes you are unless you want that secret of yours about your daddy getting out," Massie said nastily. Nikki shook her head, tears choking her throat.

"You wouldn't!" She whispered. "Massie, I never knew you to be so…low." Olivia watched as her leader stepped in closer to Nikki.

"Then you really never knew me at all," She said.

~Kristen~

Kristen hated Alicia, and had quit the Legacy as soon as possible. She thought she had made the right decision. She shouldn't known she had just made her own social life worse. If she hung out with Massie and her crew, everyone would label her as a wannabe. If she hung out with Nikki, she'd be destroyed. Without Alicia, she was nothing. She sighed, and made her way down the hallway to first period. Alicia was going through to much. She wasn't forgiving anyone anytime soon. Even Kristen, her royal emotions prone, knew that.

Kristen was walking, when she ran right into Dylan.

Dylan looked really different. Smaller maybe. Her face was gaunt, and she was wearing clothes a hooker would turn down. She was smiling, and Kristen was afraid.

Dylan was planning something.

~_And she had no idea it was all part of Alicia's plan~_

_**Review**_


	2. Moving On

~Alicia~

Alicia Rivera walked to the café, her head high, and her spirits soaring. Nikki would be begging for her forgiveness soon enough, and so would Kristen. Alicia still didn't understand why Kristen had ditched the Legacy to be by herself. It's not like Alicia kissed him…

"Hey, Alicia," Derrick called, rushing towards her. Alicia resisted the urge to slap him Hard. He had made Kristen leave the legacy. She hated him. Or at least she thought she hated him. Alicia sighed, and turned on her heel to glower at him. It was hard. He was really cute…

"Sorry about what happened with Kristen," He mumbled, staring straight into her brown eyes. Alicia took a step back, and stared at her feet. This was getting complicated. Derrick took a step closer, but Alicia wasn't stupid. She saw immediately what he was trying to do.

"Don't try anything with me," She warned. "I'm not your little toy, Harrington."

Derrick looked offended that she would even suggest something like that, and smiled like a mischievous boy caught stealing cookies from a cookie jar. It was so adorable, yet so annoying at the exact same time.

"Who me?" He questioned innocently, stepping in even closer. Alicia didn't move, wondering how much self defense she knew. Derrick gripped her shoulders, and leaned on. He planted his perfect lips on hers, and Alicia knew this was wrong. She struggled, but she was weak. Alicia cursed her barely there muscles, and waited till Derrick was finished.

When he pulled away, she saw Cam and Kristen staring at her. Cam looked regretful, and Kristen looked angry. Alicia wiped her mouth, and stepped back.

"It's not what it looks like," She protested. Cam shook his head.

"So, you're a Massie now?" He snapped, glaring into her eyes. Alicia gulped as Kristen turned away. Alicia loathed Derrick. Whatever hope he had had of dating her was gone. He had totally taken her trust away. Cam stared at Alicia's red face, seeing an outburst about to burst out.

"What is wrong with you?" She screeched at Derrick, who frowned, and took a step backwards away from her angry face and tone. "You are nothing but a wannabe! You chase after girls you know you can't have, and won't settle for the ones in your league!" Alicia slammed her locker shut, and attempted to walk away, but Derrick was in front of her in an instant.

"Alicia, stop!" He shouted, causing Alicia to flinch back. Her bravado was fading fast. "I can't let you walk away from me like this!" He shoved Alicia hard, causing her to bang her head on the lockers. She toppled over, moaning. Cam gasped, and shared a panicked look with Derrick before rushing towards Alicia.

"Alicia, I didn't mean to!" Derrick yelled, holding his hands up. Alicia sat up, and shoved Cam away from her. She was trying hard not to cry. She bit her lip, and then stared up at him, tears evident on her eyes.

"I hate you," She whispered, standing up, and hurrying away from both Cam and Derrick. Derrick watched her walk away, his eyes wide at what he had just done.

Cam whistled, much to Derrick irritation, and slapped his shoulder. "Man, you really did it," He said, walking off towards the café.

Derrick sighed, and kicked one of the bottom lockers angrily. He had ruined it with Alicia. He couldn't believe he was such a jerk. He was what they called, scum. He had hurt Alicia.

~Nikki~

Nikki cringed as people stared at her as she walked with Massie, Dylan, and Olivia to table 14. Nikki felt Claire's eyes on her as she walked. Nikki had never felt more ashamed in her entire life till now. Alicia was going to kill her for hanging out with Massie and her crew.

"Did you hear?" Olivia whispered when they reached the table. "Derrick pushed Alicia against her locker!" Nikki perked up, and gasped in pure shock.

"OMG, are you sure?" Massie rolled her amber eyes, and glared at the newest member in disgust.

"Don't doubt Olivia's gossip," She snarled, sighing impatiently, and taking a sip of her diet coke. "Livs, what did Alicia do?" Olivia flipped her hair, and leaned in even farther, ignoring Nikki.

"He kissed her in front of Kristen and Cam, and she told him off," Olivia continued, obviously proud of herself. "Good for a wannabe." Massie shot her a glare, while Nikki held back a giggle. Even Olivia looked up to Alicia discreetly. Massie was a fraud. She would never be Alicia. With a sigh of sadness, Nikki watched the door for Alicia. Was she ok? Had Derrick really hurt her?

Nikki was sorry she had kissed Josh, and wasn't bitter at all. She just wanted her best friend back. But, Alicia knew how to get revenge. Nikki needed to figure out a plan fast. Maybe Claire could help her…

"Um, Nikki?" Massie said, snapping her fingers in front of her face, and rolling her eyes for the 50th time that day. Nikki cleared her throat. Alicia had arrived.

She looked confident, but there was something about the look in her eyes. She looked shaken, of not sad. Claire was beside her in an instant, her arm around her. Nikki searched the café for Derrick, and saw him sitting with some blonde girls in the corner. He was staring at her in regret. Cam was also looking at her, but Nikki couldn't really read his face. He looked regretful, yet prideful at the same time. Nikki stiffened. She had never liked Cam anyway.

Suddenly, Massie stood up. Nikki felt her stomach dropped as she stood on the table.

"Hello, fellow BP students," She shouted. "I have some very unfortunate gossip for Alicia Rivera today. It seems as though our little bitch got what she deserved for cheating on Cam with Josh. Now, Nikki Dalton new member to my Clique stole Josh, setting Alicia in her place as a fake alpha. A ruler who was really destined to follow. Then, Derrick managed to slap Alicia, setting her even more in her place than before! Way to have some self-esteem Alicia!"

Alicia was sobbing hard at Massie's accusations. They were lies. She hadn't cheated on Cam, and now everyone was yelling and pointing their fingers at her. Nikki felt hatred towards Massie for trying to and succeeding in hurting Alicia. Claire led Alicia out of the room, while everyone cheered for Massie. Nikki couldn't believe it. She could even read the shock on Cam's face, and the hurt of Derrick's.

"I can't believe you did that," Nikki whispered, shaking her head. "You really hurt her!" Massie cackled like the wicked witch she was.

"That was my whole point, Nikki!" Massie said, sighing. "For a girl who's been going here for years, you're really clueless." Olivia and Dylan giggled into their palms, and Nikki bristled. She had to talk to Alicia. Her real friend.

~Claire~

I couldn't believe Massie had done that to my best friend. Now, Alicia was sobbing in my arms, and everyone believed that Alicia was a cheater who had no dignity. And Nikki had run right into her evil clutches. Alicia whimpered, and pulled away from her.

"You ok?" Claire asked softly, touching her arm. Alicia shook her head, and sniffled.

"I hate her," She said painfully, just when Cam walked towards them. Claire growled, and stepped in front of Alicia.

"What do you want?" She snapped. "Alicia has had enough to deal with." Cam rolled his different colored eyes, and shoved past her. He looked at Alicia, tears and everything.

"Leesh, can I talk to you?" He pleaded. "Please?" Alicia didn't look at him or even raise her red rimmed eyes.

"Leave me alone," She said coldly, causing Cam to cringe. Claire was glad. He didn't deserve a girl as good as Alicia. Claire was territorial. And that included Alicia.

Cam bit his lip, and sighed. "Alicia, please let me talk to you!" He begged. "I need to tell you something!" Claire shook her head, and wrapped an arm around Alicia's trembling shoulders.

"You've done enough," I snapped so rudely, even Alicia's head snapped up. She pushed me away from her, and looked towards Cam.

"30 seconds, Fisher," She said softly. How could Alicia listen to the guy who went out with Massie? Alicia was a push-over, and hate boiled in Claire's blood.

Cam gestured outside. "Let's go talk. Out there." Claire watched in horror as Alicia followed him without looking back.

~Alicia~

Alicia stared at her feet as she sat down on the cement steps. Cam was going to apologize, and expect her to take him back. She closed her eyes when he began.

"Alicia, when I met you, every girl was just…nothing. You were gorgeous, and you were mine. Massie was pushing me, and she told me you were cheating on me. Being as stupid as I am, I believed her, and went out with her. Alicia, I love you, and I'm sorry I hurt you. It wasn't worth it." Alicia was silent as that sunk in.

"Am I a fallback?" She demanded, looking into his eyes, seeing the shock in them. "Would you be saying that if you were still with Massie? I'm not that much of an idiot like Olivia Ryan. I do have standards, and Cam, you don't meet any of them." Alicia knew that was low, but he deserved it. "You didn't do anything when Derrick punched me." Cam sat down beside her.

"You pushed me away," he reminded her. "You don't trust me." Alicia nodded.

"Why would I ever trust you?" She asked, tears trembling in her voice. "You really hurt me!" Alicia laid her head down on her knees, and cried. Massie had hurt her, Derrick had hurt her, Nikki and Josh had hurt her, and now Cam wanted her back? It was too much.

"Please don't cry," Cam begged. "I never wanted to make you cry, Alicia! I love you!" Alicia smiled.

"You should've figured that out a long time ago," She murmured, sniffling. "You took too long, and you lost me. It's over Cam. I can forgive and forget. Forgive myself for being stupid, and forget you ever existed." Cam watched as she walked away from him.

Nikki was standing in the hallway, and Alicia didn't want to talk to her. Nikki was dead to her. And she wasn't going to let her back in just like that. Nikki smiled slightly in pity, but Alicia snorted, and bumped her shoulder when she passed.

She hated sympathy and charity. Especially from people she didn't like. Alicia walked, knowing she was late, but she didn't care. She'd rather be late than deal with all the people who hurt her, and their fake apologies. She saw Massie, who smirked and waved, and she smirked and waved back. It was hard to believe they had ever been best friends.

Alicia was done, done, and done. Could she bring herself to forgive? Maybe. But she would never forget.


End file.
